


Truth

by isitsuperfly



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 2, Romance, Sex Education, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitsuperfly/pseuds/isitsuperfly
Summary: Set after season 2 ending.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Otis closed his eyes and put his hands on his face.

3 days.

3 days have passed since Otis left that message to Maeve where he poured his heart out telling her he loves her. 

And Isaac deleted it. But of course Otis didn't know this. 

He thought Maeve just didn't want to talk or see him anymore. 

That simple thought made his heart hurt so much. 

Otis looked up to the forest by his house. The night was peaceful. The sky was full of stars that seemed to swim in the dark liquid of black. 

Maeve didn't call him back. He hasn't heard a word from her till this day. She hasn't texted him either.

Otis felt heartbroken. He looked up to the sky and tears blurred his vision.

He hoped Maeve called him back. But it was obvious she thought it was too late. 

He tried to control his tears but he couldn't and they run down his cheeks. 

"Otis, darling? You have to go to sleep." His mother's voice called him.

He run his fingers through his face, wiping his tears. 

Moments later, Jean came next to his son and put a jacket over his shoulders, to warm him from the cold of the night. She didn't say another word just put her hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

He tried to smile but it only came a small tight smile. He put his hand on his mother's hand and leaned into her. 

"I don't know what happened but I'm sure it can be fixed." His mother spoke, her tone warm.

"I don't know, mum." His words came out sounding weird, his voice hoarse from crying. 

"Of course it can. Everything can be fixed . There's only one thing that cannot be: death. So I'm sure everything will be sorted out. Now, you have to go to sleep. You have been very sad these past days and I want you to be okay." His mother said. She squeezed his shoulder. 

Otis didn't say anything, he was trying not to cry. 

"I'm so proud of you." Jean said, then.

He looked up to her. In the night, the blue of his eyes looked like sapphires.

"Thank you, mom."

Jean looked at him one last time, smiled and then returned to the inside. 

"Don't stay too long up. Goodnight darling."

Otis nodded. 

Some time after, he went to his bedroom and fell into bed, trying to close his eyes and fall asleep, knowing it would be very difficult. The tears had run out and he hugged himself, waiting for sleep to come and hoping he would dream about brown eyes and soft smile of the girl he loved. 

Maeve rested against the pillow of her bed. She felt so bad. What happened with her mother, her sister, made her feel like shit. She did was she thought it was right and sometimes the right thing to do is much more difficult and gar than the easy things. That's how she knew she had done the right choices. Still everything was so sad. She wanted to badly to build a future for herself, she knew she could do it, but it seemed like one wall after another came to her and she was tired of fighting them all. 

And to end things bad, she hasn't spoke with Otis for a few days now. She felt so sad he didn't try to contact her or text her or came to talk to her. She really had thought he was different. She really had fell hard for him. 

She closed her eyes trying to fell asleep but it was too hard. 

At least, Isaac was the only who had been supportive for her. He was nice and he seemed to care for her. 

She turned on her side and suddenly missed Otis's jumper by her pillow. She used to smell and hug his jumper to her chest when she couldn't sleep, the silence of her home being too much for her. 

A single tear, fell down her cheek and she wished for sleep to come to her so she would at least not have to think for some hours. 

The night fully came and the dark and silence fell into their places, both of their hearts hurting and wanting to find comfort in the other's loved one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eric put his hand on Otis's hair and hugged his head to his shoulder. "I'm here for you." 

Otis nodded and hugged Eric. 

"I want to talk to her, ask her about the message.." Otis whispered. 

"Yeah..I think you're right. I still think you should talk to her, too. You did a huge step the other day. You can't give up yet. You love her. That is worth fighting for. Maybe it's not too late." Eric told him. 

Otis looked at him, thinking about his words. He did thought about that too. 

"When did you become that wise?" Otis teased his friend, trying to make a joke. The hurting on his chest was so bad he wanted to bend over and scream.

Eric smiled and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"I'm proud of you. You made a great development of yourself." Eric continued, stroking his head to comfort him. 

"She didn't call me back..Eric." Otis said. It felt like a sting on his heart.

Eric didn't know what to answer to that. He hated to see his best friend so devastated. He really must love Maeve a lot. 

He hoped everything will be better soon.

"I poured my heart out. It felt right. I had to do it. I, I really had hope, Eric. I owned that truth to myself, to Maeve..I had to do it." Otis said. His heart hurt so much. Life was not supposed to be so complicated. Why did love felt so wonderful and painful at the same time?

"I'm sure you'll do what is right, Otis. And I hate seeing you so down." Eris's voice brought him to reality.

The bell that marked the beggining of class sounded then. 

Eric gave a smile to Otis and he tried to smile back. It always felt good to talk to his best friend. He understood him and supported him. He felt so lucky. 

The end of class schedule for the day had arrived. 

Maeve took a deep breath while she was on her locker and put her books on it. She felt so sad and down and tried to follow each day but was so hard. She felt a shiver down her spine and turned around purely out of instict. 

Otis was looking at her from the other side of the hall. His eyes ever so blue and beautiful took her breath away. His expression looked wounded and she didn't know why but she got angry. He didn't have any right to appear hurt, she was the one hurting!

Oh, how she loved him. How she loved him! And she couldn't have him. But she really wanted him.

She felt her hands tremble and, unable to keep his stare, she looked down. She couldn't bear his indifference. And that's what she had to endure from several past days. He didn't even text her. She was so dissapointed. It was even worse than his hurting words, like the ones he had said to her on that party that day. 

She quickly left and tried not to show her pain.

When she reached the entrance of the school, where so many times they had spoke, about the clinic and when they had first done their deal with the clinic, his voice made her stop. 

"Maeve, wait, please..Could we..talk?" He said. 

She stopped, stunned, but didn't turned. Oh, now he wanted to talk! His nerve. She had waited for him. She had to take his actions from that text he sent her, to that stupid party..

She turned over to face him, ready to throw at him some mean words wanting him to hurt like she was hurting, wanting him to see the pain he had inflicted on her, wanting him to leave her and at the same time kiss him sensless. 

She was not prepared to see such sorrow and pain in his eyes, his face looked tired and sad. The bags under his eyes were bigger than when she had last seen him. His lips lightly quivered when she looked at him. 

When she looked at him, the breath he had been holding came out as he tried to take her in. She looked angry and sad. But she was as beautiful as he last has seen her. Her brown hair fell over her face and her brown eyes looking at him. 

He was so in love with her. He really always had been. Always. 

She didn't say a word at first. His heart ached so badly. A silence fell around them and he thought she probably was mad at him. Maybe she had hated the message. Maybe, she...

"What the hell you do want?" She talked then. Her tone at first made him backtrack but he knew her. He knew it was a front. He knew she was trying to protect herself.

But he wasn't going to back out. He was going to talk to her. If he was sure of one thing, it was that. He didn't have anyhing to loose. And he wanted her. 

"I want to talk to you. Please? I just have to ask you something." He said. He hated how his voice trembled but he didn't scare out. He remained close to her, not budging. He was determined to be brave. She was worth everything. He loved her.

Why did he want to talk to her now? To rub it more on her face? She was so dissapointing on him. How had she been so blind? Her profound love for him, that's why, damn him!

"Why would I want to talk to you? You made yourself very clear the last times we spoke." She said. 

She saw him blink a few times and she was surprised how his eyes didn't leave her face any second. He looked...changed. 

He waited for a second, something in his expression changed for a moment but didn't say anything, and she felt almost sad. Deep down, she wanted him to keep trying. 

He looked at her. She felt vulnerable, it looked like his eyes could read her like an open book despite her hard appearance she so hard tried to keep. The last time she decided to be honest and confess everything to him, it had went so bad. 

His voice took her out of his thoughts then, "Then, why didn't you call me back? I waited. I waited for...several days. Maeve, I was being so honest. I told you nothing but the truth." 

What? What was he talking about?

"I talked to you from the heart. I really had hoped it was not too late." He kept talking. He looked so upset. His eyes, blue like the sky above them, felt so right in her soul. She tried to resist the pull, but she thought maybe it was not so bad to hear him out. She didn't know exactly what he was talking about, and it seemed important to him. 

And who was she kidding anyway? He really had her wrapped in his being and she just wanted to let go and hugged him and stare into his eyes and if possible never part from him. She felt safe and sound in his presence. She wanted to just kiss his face and warp her arms around him. She loved him. 

Maeve, please...He didn't know why she looked so upset. Had she hated that much his message? She wasn't even briging it up. What was wrong?

Before he start thinking about it, his hand reached out and touched her arm. She looked surprised and looked down to his hand on her arm and then looked up at him. Her expression softened and he tried to continue talking. He felt his heart flutter to her contact. How, he really was crazy for her. 

"Could we talk about this in a more private place, please?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She whispered. 

Oh, so she was making things difficult. His heart hurt. He didn't understand. But something on her tone, made him even more determinated. 

"Please, come with me." He pleaded. His chest hurt but he pushed himself to keep going. 

Her eyes left his face and she bites her lower lips. 

She looked absolutely stunning, he thought.

To his surprise, she nodded. 

He let out of her arm, her contact burning throught him and he realized how badly he truly wanted it. 

He lead her to "their bathrooms" where many of the clinic consults were held. 

Once they were there, they stated silent for some moments. 

He decided to go straight with the question.

It didn't make any sense to loose any more time. He was sure of everything. He needed to listen to her answer, and now that he had her before her, even more. 

"Did you listen to my message?" 

His voice came out deep and a bit hoarse. 

She looked so genuine surprised and shocked that he even was surprised. 

"Wha..What?" She asked, her eyes wide and looked straight into his. 

"Did you not listen to the message I left you the day of your championship? I left it on your voicemail. Do you not have anything to say about it..? I mean, I understand if you not.." His voice trembled slightly again and he tried to not break down in tears in front of her. 

She remained silent for some seconds. She looked confused. Her lips opened and she looked at him searching his face.

It looked like she was processing all of his words.

The beggining of a question appeared to form on her beautiful lips. 

Her eyes softened again and looked into his eyes.

He tried to say everything with his eyes, everything he felt, just how deeply he really felt for her. 

Their eyes locked. The questions and answers appeared to fly on the air between them.

The air between them changed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Otis looked into Maeve's eyes and asked her again, "So did you listen to my message and can you give me an answer, please Maeve?"

"What?" Her question cut the air. She was still looking into his eyes, that never left her face, and he tried to remain strong and follow his determination of asking her and getting her answers. 

"Maeve, I told you in the message I left you in your voicemail that day that to please called me back. That I hoped it wasn't too late. I've been.. I couldn't even properly function these past days.. I just need to now if there's a chance.." He said, his tears were threatening him to spill any second. 

"I did left you a message." He repeated. He hoped he was making himself clear, she was confusing him to no end. He thought maybe she wanted to ignore him or act like it didn't happened. But no, he forced himself to understand she wasn't like that. This was Maeve, she was kind and had a good heart. 

Her lips parted and she took a second to reply, "I didn't listen to any message from you, Otis."

What? He thought. 

He looked confused. "I left you a message in your voicemail the day of your championship. I understand if you don't want to know anything else about me but.."

She cut him, "I said I didn't have any message from you..". Her voice sounded weak but it had a light of hope? He hoped it was that.

She processed his words. And what if he did leave her a message and by some problem she couldn't listen to it? He seemed to be very serious about it. It looked important. 

For the first time since he was asking about his message, he wondered what happened and why she was saying she didn't have or listened to his message. Maybe it could be true? But he was sure he left it. Or was it anything else? Did something happened and the message did not arrive to her listening?

He tried to grab the light of hope it had opened between them. 

"You didn't?" Otis asked. His tone was hoping and his blue eyes scanned her face, reading the truth on her brown eyes. 

"No, I did not." She answered. She seemed calmer and kept looking into his eyes. Her tone now softer.

He was glad.

He was determined to keep trying. He felt so deeply for her. He was crazy for her and he knew he loved her. He never been so sure if anything in his life.

That, It was worth trying and she was worth trying.

He thought she was being honest. Maybe he was wrong and she didn't listen to his message for some reason. Could be possible? 

He thought about it. He did left the message on her voicemail, that was a fact. His mind tried to reply all the events from that day. Just like a ray of understanding, the image of Isaac appeared on his mind. "Would it" He have said.

Him!

He decided to explain everything to her. But first he would start with the beginning and then he would talk to her about Isaac. That man! 

He started talking. It was now or never. 

"I went to talk to my father. I don't want to become like him. And he told me to hold on the people I love and that love me back. That I must not let them down, or myself. That I didn't have to lie. I have to tell the truth. That I wasn't like him because I wanted to be with the person who I truly loved instead of faking or lying to myself and to the person I was supposed to be right."

He paused for a moment but she didn't say anything, she waited. She didn't part her eyes from his. He stayed the same, looking at her. 

"Then, that day, as I was on that restaurant with my father, we stopped talking and I knew what I had to do. What was right to do. What I own myself and to you too. Tell the truth. Overcome my fears, my insecurities, my lies, my, well, everything, to make a huge step of myself. Then, I called you to your phone, I knew you couldn't pick up and I left you my message in your voicemail, where I left my heart also there. "

He took a deep breath.

" I told you..In my message. Then I was seeing you on live TV, while you were in the contest with your team and I told you I knew you couldn't pick up because I was watching you on live TV, which I was, and I told you that, and that I wanted to tell you how proud of you I am. "

He saw her lips tremble. Her eyes looked vulnerable. He smiled, a small soft smile. He continued. 

"And how unbelievable stupid I've been. And that you telling me you had feelings for me was all I wanted to hear and that.. I was so caught up trying to do the right thing.. I lost track of what's actually is, that's actually is.. It's you."

His words left his mouth and he felt so relieved, and for the first time since that day, now that he was looking at her, telling her all his heart truth, the ache in his heart soothed. A huge weight on his shoulder left him and he knew this was right.

"It's always been you. I love you, Maeve." He finished. His eyes look so blue and warm, and his voice velvet deep.

She looked at him and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. He was sure his eyes looked the same. She looked like she was going to cry any minute, and he sure did think he was about to do the same.

She couldn't believe he was saying all of these things to her. She felt so complete and full. 

He made her happy. He made her feel things she didn't ever thought possible, in such a good great way. Love. Love. She felt loved. And she loved him. So very much. 

She smiled, an honest big smile. One that only he could pull out from her. 

Then, almost at the same time, their arms were around each other in the hug they both for so long wanted to give the other. His arms went around her waist and his head was in her neck and he closed his eyes as her presence healed his wounded heart. She raised herself on her toes, her arms going around his neck and hugging him to her as she let her tears run free, her hands went to the back of his head, and her fingers involuntary caressed his hair, she wanted to do this for so long, her head rested on his chest and she closed his eyes to feel him better, the angst and hurt on her heart dissolving like sugar on her tongue. She felt so much better now with him, supporting her being, since that horrible days of back and forth with him and specially since what happened with her mother and her sister and was she had to do with them not matter how much difficult that choice had been.

They stayed like that minutes, so close to each other that seemed almost one person.

After a while, they broke apart and she smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"I love you too, dickhead." She said the words she wanted to tell him for a long time now, it was the truth as he had said. He had made the first step on the I love you words and she made it back. It couldn't be anything different. 

She smiled at him.

This felt so right to her. So.. Perfect. 

His smile got bigger and she smiled even more too. He made her feel light and more happy and comfortable, so much, and she felt so deep for him. 

"Good. Now, why didn't we start with that?" He said. His hand going to her hand and interlacing his fingers with hers.

Her heart flutters.

"Because we both been idiots." She answered, the smile on their faces still on.

Her hand went to his cheek and he blushed but didn't turned away.

His eyes appeared to be bright like the sky when she touched him.

His heart felt so high.

He was beautiful and caring and loving and and she really wanted to kiss him.

"I'm so lucky to have you.. " He said then. He looked like he couldn't believe that what was happening was actually happening.

"I'm lucky too.." She whispered. She breathed in his presence. She never really wanted to part from him. He was everything she needed she didn't know. 

His hand raised her hand and kissed her knuckles softly, the touch of his lips sending shivers down her spine. 

"I love you." He repeated, "I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

"I love you. So much. Truly." She repeated. 

He looked at her and her beauty took his breath away. She was the most beautiful and incredible girl he had ever met and he felt incredibly happy right now. With her. In his arms. This was a dream. Better actually. 

"You're so beautiful." He said. His eyes looked down at her lips for a moment and he really wanted to kiss her. 

They waited for so long for that. 

"How do you do that?" She asked, her hand touching the place all over his heart through his coat.

His hand lightly touched her hair and pulled it back behind her ear, his eyes gazing at her with such warm look on them.

He looked surprised for a moment. 

"Do what?" He said. 

"Making me feel brave." She answered. 

"You've always been brave." He told her. 

Her gaze fluttered. She felt her heart jump like a bird on her chest.

He was absolutely amazing! She leaned towards him, wanting to kiss him, her lips parting a bit. 

"I'm in love with you. May I kiss you?" He breathes, his gentle breaths caresses her skin, and he seems to be so sure and comfortable, his lips just mere inches above her lips.

His head leans towards her and closer and closer to her face and mouth. His holds his breath. This is really happening. This moment is really happening. 

Her mouth and her head so ready to kiss him. Her eyes almost close. 

"Yes. Please. Kiss me. Or I'll kiss you. It doesn't matter." She said breathing hard. 

They couldn't be sure who made first but the next thing they knew was that they were kissing.

Their first kiss. 

That soon turned into a rather passionate one, all the pent up feelings of both, collapsed like a raging storm and they hugged and kissed and kissed and kissed, lips, tongues, theeth, taking and giving everything into their kiss. 

This was what was right.

This was the truth. 


	4. Chapter 4

Otis and Maeve are on the entrance of "their toilets". The ground under their feet. 

The sky is blue and warm above them. 

They are kissing. Finally. 

He kissed her slowly. Everything went slowly so he could follow her temper, and search into her eyes. When they joined, her scent was brave and strong and certain. Otis took it into himself, breathing her breath, feeling what Maeve felt. He’d never known anything as right.

As he kisses her, the bonfire glows brighter. The acrobats catch the light perfectly as they spin. The entire circus sparkles, dazzling every patron.

He just watched the way Maeve’s hands rested on his neck and he rubbed his thumb along her jaw and the way his tongue seemed to disappear inside her mouth as if Otis needed a part of her to breathe himself.

And the way her tongue seemed to dance against his, masterfully. She pulled his bottom lip between her lips and then pull lightly, lovingly, passionate, with her teeth, and he felt a rush of blood went to his groin. He loved her so much. He felt so glad he had the courage to told her about the truth and that he is in love with her. 

Now, he had her in his arms. He had wanted this for so long. It felt like a the most perfect dream. 

Lightning. Once it has forked, hot-white, from sky to earth, there is no going back. It’s time. She feels it, she knows it. Her eyes on him, his on hers, and both of them breathing, watching, tired of of waiting. Otis closes his eyes, but hers are still open.

She can't believe this is finally happening. She wanted to kiss him for so long now. All those looks to his lips. All of the time she had been in love with him for now. She loved him and he finally was hers and it felt so great.

Before they kiss, she wonders what will it feel like, his lips on hers? Like a secret told, a promise kept? Like that line in the poem– a shower of all her days– silvery rain falling all around her, where the lighting meets the earth?

They look’d up to the sky, whose floating glow spread like a rosy ocean, vast and bright; They gazed upon the glittering sky above, the broad sun rose circling into sight.

They heard the waves of passion splash, and the wind so low, And saw each other’s eyes darting light Into each other — and, beholding this.

Their lips drew near, and clung into a kiss.

A long, long kiss, a kiss of youth, and love.

And beauty, all concentrating like rays Into one focus, kindled from above; such kisses as belong to early days, where heart, and soul, and sense, in concert move.

And the blood’s lava, and the pulse a blaze, each kiss a heart-quake, — for a kiss’s strength, think, it much be reckon’d by its length.

By length means duration; theirs endured Heaven knows how long — no doubt they never wanted to end.

And if they had, they could not have secured the sum of their sensations to a second: They had not spoken; but they felt allured, As if their souls and lips each other, which, being joined, like swarming bees they clung — Their hearts the flowers from whence the honey sprung.

When the kiss ends and they pull away, the smiles on their faces are big and bright. They seemed to heal each other. 

"I wanted to do that for so long, actually." Maeve says, her eyes are fixed on him.

Her hands still around his neck and head and his hands still around her waist and hips.

"I wanted and want everything with you since I can remember." Otis said. 

"So did you not receive or listen to my message?" Otis asked, now with a glint of humor on his voice. He felt happy now. 

"No, I did not." Maeve answered, with the same smile on her face, following his teasing, glad and happy. 

Otis nodded and decided to continue. 

"After I left you the message I just told you about while I was seeing you on the National Student Quiz Championship in TV, where I was professing my love for you, I went to the school play. After that ended, I went to your house, searching for you in hopes of finally being together."

He made a pause for her to process his words. They still were looking into their eyes and the tingles of their lips in each others mouths still were heavy on the air. He wanted her to hear every word carefully, well, so she could understand everything. 

He felt his move was so important and meaningful.

"My audacity stemmed from previously sending that voice message, I told you about to you, professing my love for you. However, I arrived right at the camp and you were gone." He tells her, his heart on his sleeve.

She takes his hands and he leans a moment and rests his forehead against hers. He thinks this feel so right and so good. He realizes when he was with Ola it was nothing related to this feeling he felt for Maeve. He loved Maeve since a long time ago. Even Eric had told him about him being in love with Maeve while he was with Ola. He tried to be in denial because he felt he didn't want to cheat or become like his father. But he knew he couldn't help who you fell in love with. And now he knew clearly that she loved him too, which all felt so incredible. Well, he kinda guessed that she was in love with him too, since she confessed to him she had feelings for him that day on school. 

She feels the tears again come to her eyes, listening to him telling her everything so from the heart. She wants to take away the pain she knows he sure must have felt. And she wants to take away her pain of thinking he didn't care about her when in fact he sure did, except that she hadn't known. 

Then, he pulls away to finish telling her all what happened.

He already thought of what Isaac might have done. Everything seemed so clear now. 

"I knocked on your door to see you, to tell you in person, hoping you had listen to my message, but I didn't know for sure since you didn't reply me, and so I went to you to confess I'm in love with you and to ask you to please for us be together. I had the hopes to do this. It was the right thing. I went with everything in me to see and ask you. I was determinated to do it. I knew what I wanted. I knew what I should do. And also, I knew your feelings since you told me about it."

He took a deep breath. Remembering everything still keep hurting. He had felt so terrible for days and still the pain and despair was fresh in his memory. 

He could feel the blood on his veins bump angrily and sad at the thought of Isaac, that what with all possibilities, deleted his message to her. That man!

"Then, as I was waiting for you to open, Isaac told me you were not there. I asked him if he knew when will you be back and he answered me that he didn't know and that he couldn't be sure. So I met Isaac and asked him to let you know that I was there and to tell you to check your messages and your voicemail. He assured me that he will tell you so and so I left."

She listened absorted to his words. Rage and anger collided insider when the realization of what Isaac did. How could he? Everything was so clear now. 

"So, by all the facts, I'm assuming that.." Otis began. 

"Isaac deleted your message. And he never told me about you." Maeve finished. 

There was a silence. 

"Yeah.." Otis said then. 

"I can't believe he did that. That...asshole!" Maeve exclamed. 

Otis closed his eyes. He didn't want to bring up anymore headache, and tell Maeve how much it all had hurt him not to hear from her since he left the message, he thinking that she didn't want to talk to him. It was the past now. It wasn't even her fault. 

"Your friend kinda fucked everything." Otis said. He tried to light up the mood, but same as Maeve, he too felt anger and sadness and rage. 

"He is not my friend. He is going to hear me out when I see him. I'm going to set him straight. I tell you. And I can't forgive him for what he did. It was terrible." Maeve said. She was still fumming about what despicable act Isaac had done. She never thought it possible. And to think she thought he was nice and cared about her! What wrong she was! What he did was horrible! She won't ever forgive him.

"I'm so sorry, Otis." Maeve whispered. Her hand went to his cheek again, caressing his skin. It felt so damn good and she wanted to kiss him again. She felt so comfortable and safe with him. And so very happy, she never thought possible. 

"It's not your fault, Maeve." Otis whispered in return. His blue eyes looked into hers again and he knew he wasn't the same person he was a few weeks ago. Otis knew he would do everything for Maeve. 

"Thank you for coming back to me." Maeve told him, her brown eyes connected again with his bright blue eyes. She loved the feeling of when they looked into their eyes. It was a level of intimacy that she never reached with anyone before. She treasured every part of him and what he made her feel. 

"Always." Otis answered her. 

She didn’t move, so he thought it was probably okay to touch her face. Her skin was as soft as it looked, white and smooth as freckled porcelain.

"I love you, Maeve." He told her again. 

He laid his thumb on her lips to see if she’d pull away. She didn’t. She leaned closer into him. He leaned closer. He wanted to close his eyes, but he wanted too to keep looking at her beauty. 

"I love you too, Otis." She told him again. Her eyes fluttered close, unable to resist his pull and she did not even wanted to try. 

He bent down, his lips against her cheek, brushing it lightly—and still that light touch sent shivers through her nerves, shivers that made her whole body tremble.

"I couldn't imagine I would be with you", he whispered. 

"Why not? I want to. You're the first guy you cared for me, you're incredible and charming and good and caring and beautiful..". She whispered, her hand on his cheek, went lightly to the back of his neck and caressed his hair.

She loved the way it felt between her fingers. It was soft and she wanted to touch him all over. He shut his eyes for a moment. She felt so glad he reacted so warm to her touch. Her other hand went around his neck too and she pressed herself against him even more. He let out a soft moan and she smiled. She was totally into him, embraced in his presence. She wanted to be consumed by him. She felt so alive.

When he saw her smile, he smiled too and leaned even closer to her. He wanted to kiss her now again. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

He felt intoxicated. So intoxicated by her person, in such a great good perfect way. This moment felt magical.

He brushed his mouth against the hollow of her temple. "I'm sorry about the party.." He started whispering. His deep velvet voice sending shivers down her spine.

He traced the line of her cheekbone. "You're beautiful, smart, kind, brave..", he continued. Her body close to his sends jolts of electricity throught him. He never felt anything like this, like what she made him feel. 

His lips were against hers.

"And-". 

But she had reached up and pulled him down to her, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn’t gentleness she wanted, not now, not after all this time, and she knotted her fists in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him, and they pulled themselves closer, still kissing.

Their tongues seemed to have fallen in love too. 

Their hearts beat so fast against their chests. 

They were in love and they loved each other.

Finally, this truth, was what was meant to be. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I love you with a love that shall not die, till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old." - William Shakespeare.

They are holding hands and they are coming back at their homes. 

Guess in a way, they were already at home. Because home was each other. 

"You're a really good kisser." Maeve told him, her head raising to look at him, with a smile on her lips. 

Otis blushed but didn't turn away. "Yeah?" He smirked. He felt a rush of pride fill his body. He wanted to just kiss her just by her words. 

He felt confident. It seemed that since his bravery to told Maeve he loved her, everything has changed. 

Maeve stopped walking. And she turned to him, her hand reaching for him and pulling him to her. 

"Yeah." She answered, smiling. 

"That's because I wanted to kiss you for.. I don't know how long." He laughs. 

"Yo stucked your tongue down my throat." She said. 

He looked at her, a serious look on his face, his smile went off, but then she laughed, a deeply happy laugh. 

"Otis! I'm just teasing you!" Her hand went to his cheek again. She caressed him, lovingly. 

Otis let out a breath. 

"You! Maeve!" He laughed. His hand took her hand from his cheek and kissed her knuckles. 

"Now, really, your kisses, our kisses are just.. This will sound corny coming from me, but they are perfect. I never believed in all of the kisses that sent fireworks and all of that stuff, but when I kiss you, when you kiss me, it feels so perfect. So right. I don't want to be apart of that feeling. " She told him. 

He kissed her hand.

"Me neither. I want to be with you. " He told her, his hand on hers, his thumb caressing her skin, lovingly. 

Her eyes shut close from the incredible feeling of his lips against her skin. Then she opened them and her eyes locked with his. 

"I need you." She whispered. She felt vulnerable saying it, but she felt so safe with him. She never have met someone who cared so deeply for her and someone for who she felt so deeply. 

He looked at her and his expression softened. 

"You will always have me." He answered. 

Their lips met again and they kissed again, their hearts so close they could feel each other's heartbeats. 

"Forever." She said. 

Forever. Have he wanted anything else with her? 

"I don't want anything else but forever with you." He answered. 

"Good. You're stuck with me." She told him, their hands again joined. 

"I'm so in love with you, so deeply, so I'll be stuck with you so gladly." He smiled. He hardly recognized himself from a weeks ago. It was like he matured a lot. 

"Good. I love you so much, so much." She said. She couldn't believe they were finally communicating their feelings. This all felt so amazing. 

"I feel each day I love you more. So you..Maybe.. You'll fall in love with me all over again, every day.." She said, a sweet look on her eyes, a a glance, the corner of her lips. 

He followed her. 

"Hell," he said, "I love you enough now. What do you want to do? Ruin me?" He said, with a smile.

"Yes. I want to ruin you." She answered, with a big smile on her face, following him too.

"Good," he said. "That's what I want too." He said, smiling.

They kissed again. It felt so damn good. Their mouths opened almost at the same time and their tongues danced, giving and taking. They hugged. 

They kept walking and they reached the bridge where once they almost kissed. 

"This is where I was going to kiss you for the first time." She remembered. 

"Yeah.. And I freaked out." He said. 

She looked at him and saw him embarrassed. 

"Hey.. I thought it was cute. It's fine, Otis. You were nervous. " She said, trying to light him up. 

"That was awful, Maeve. I ruined it. " He continued. 

"It's okay. You weren't ready. And I wasn't mad at you. I promise. In fact, you were so sweet. You gave me your jumper and I was so attracted to you when you rolled up my sleeves because you were the first person to really care for me." Maeve told him. 

Otis looked at her, his eyes so blue, in the sunny day, soft. 

"I kept your jumper under my pillow," She confessed, "Whenever I couldn't sleep, I would put it to my chest and hug it and I would smell it, and close my eyes pretending I could feel you, and I would pull your jumper to me and it would remind me of you and that I wasn't alone." She told him. 

Her voice was low and quivering slightly. 

He felt emotional at her confession and pull her to himself to hug her.

"It's you. It's always been you." He said again. He felt those words were important. 

Their foreheads pressed together and they closed their eyes. 

This moment was magic. They breathed into each other's presence. 

This felt so right. 

Later, Otis walked with Maeve to her home. The camp was ahead of them. 

"Thank you for walking me home." Maeve said. She hugged him one more time. 

"Don't thank me. I love you. I love you with all my heart. I love you with all that I am." Otis said. His arms went around her one more time. 

"I'm in love with you. Very much so. I have fallen so hard for you. " She said, and then added, "Dickhead." 

He laughed, "That's better. I was worried" He said smiling. 

She smiled, "Your fault for being so sweet and kind and charming." 

"You're so beautiful, Maeve. " He whispered to her, a smile on his lips. 

They pulled away and they looked to each other, the feeling of being finally together still sticking on their heads. This was amazing! Finally! 

Otis looked at the camp and a flash of pain were on his eyes and he frowned. 

"The last time I was here.. Not many good memories. Later, I was heartbroken. I felt so sad. After that, I waited and no answer came to me. I was heartbroken. I felt so much pain, I can't describe. And I waited and the reply to my message didn't come.. Now, I know. Now, you know." He said. His voice was deep and his accent seemed thicker. 

"Now, I know. Now, we know. We lost so much time being silly and with many things and people coming in between us, so now it's just us." She said, cutting him off. She didn't want him to go back to his pain. To that pain. She didn't want herself to, either.

"Just us." He repeated.

"Sounds perfect to me." He said, a small smile on his face. 

Her brown eyes looked warm. A wide, big smile played on Maeve's lips. The one that only Otis could bring. 

"I want you so much." She said, her voice husky now. 

"And we are going to make some new memories in this camp and will be great new ones, Otis. Mark my words." She continued, her smirk now on her face. 

She saw him blush, he appeared to read between the lines and she sure hoped so because she wanted him so much. She wanted all of him, in all ways of the word. 

They both have suffered enough and they have been through so many obstacles for them to be together. They would now only learn from the past, live in the present and look and hope for the future and in the mean time time they would love each other. 

They agreed and smiled again, eyes locked, like a promise, and then they kissed one more time, their arms around each other, the sun above them. 

He buried his head in her neck, and his hands circled her back. Her head rested against his shoulder, then against in between the hollow of his throat and chest and her hands around him. They closed their eyes to feel the other better. 

They kissed one more time, both of them smiling into their kiss. 

Maeve opened the door of her caravan still with a smile plastered on her face. She fell on the sofa, her hands clasped together to her face over her smile. 

Otis turned his way back to his own home, his hands on the pockets of his coat, the happy blush on his cheeks still on his face, the tingling sensations still over him. 

Back at Otis's home he had called Eric and Eric had come and they have talked about what happened. 

"YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER!!" Eric shouted. 

"I'm so happy!! It was about time!" Eric continued screaming. His joy for his best friend was so big. 

Otis laughed, "My ears!" 

They hugged still laughing and jumped on their toes, Eric still shouting about the news and Otis still laughing. 

What a perfect day. 


End file.
